Payback ain't bad after all
by cooperfeld.feels
Summary: "I still don't get it why you were hiding in my closet and decided to just come out. No pun intended." She asked while chuckling. PS. Closet jokes are kinda funny. Just sayin'. COOPERFELD IS AWESOME.


Amy was sick of Lauren's eavesdropping. She can't do anything secret without her knowing. She wanted payback. She hid in Lauren's closet and sat there quietly.

"I'll just wait here and listen careful." Amy rubbed her hands together and made herself alert when she heard the door open and close. Amy knew Lauren talks while writing stuff, even when writing in her diary. This plan was perfect. She heard the girl take something out from her drawer. She then peeked through the gap of the closet door. She saw Lauren already in her pajamas and laying on bed on her stomach. Amy felt hot.

"Whew. This closet is too compressed." She was fanning herself thinking it could help her cool down. Lauren finally opened the diary and started writing in it.

"Today was a disaster. It was Farrah's bridal shower, everything was going great until Amy said something that wasn't true. Even better is that the croquembouche still hasn't come off my hair." Lauren said with an annoyed voice. Amy contained all of her laughter that she thought she would explode, she breathed in and out and focused on who she's spying.

"But the worst part is Karma being here." Amy's facial expression changed from goofily smiling to a shocked-wide eyed expression. "Why would she hate Karma being here?" Amy thought in confusion.

"I can't stand her being all sweet and touchy feely and pretending to be in a relationship with Amy." Lauren said when her voice cracked. Amy was stunned knowing Lauren's in the verge of tears.

"Every time Karma's there, I can't be with Amy, I couldn't be with her. She was too good for me AND for Karma. Her quote unquote best friend thinks it's okay for Amy to pretend and fake come out to her own mom about being gay just so her so-called best friend could get what she wanted. I know she's pretending and all but I want to try and be with her, but I couldn't. This whole step-sister rivalry is between us. If I could have this chance of telling her about how much I feel for her, how I would love to love her, I would freaking take it." Amy had tears running down her cheeks because she was touched by that one person on earth whom she thought wants to rip her throat out for telling "that's what she said" jokes to her.

"But I don't think she'll ever forgive me for being so mean and rude to her and to everyone else all the time. I wish I could take every unpleasant thing I said to her. That was my only way of coping from moving from my home to another place where everyone's a stranger, but I can't take it all back since she probably hates me." Lauren sniffled while writing everything she said down on the notebook.

Amy finally decided to open the closet door and call out Lauren's name only to have a hard object thrown across her face that made her unconscious for a while.

After a few minutes, Amy slowly fluttered her eyes open and she felt a soft bed under her body.

"Hey." Lauren held Amy's hand. "Sorry if I threw my alarm clock at you." Lauren's voice was overflowing with sincerity.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt at all." Amy looked at their hands and smiled at her.

"Really?" the girl had a smirk on her face. She touched Amy's forehead.

""OW!" Amy, who was laying down on Lauren's bed, yelled in pain.

"I guess it hurt a liiiittle bit, but if you do that again, you best pray I'm dead." Amy said in a serious tone.

"Oh really?" Lauren tapped Amy's forehead again but this time it's much lighter than earlier.

"Hey! Stop that!" Amy held her forehead but flinched from her own touch. Lauren's smile faded when she asked "So, you heard?" she looked ashamed and avoided Amy's eyes.

"Everything." Amy said slowly. Lauren was about to leave her own room but Amy sat up and caught her wrist. "I'm happy I heard about it. I'd like to love you too, Lauren." Amy led them back to bed and laid down again because of her headache.

"You're something special and you deserve to be happy. I honestly don't care about us being step sisters because, you know, we're not really related." Amy was blushing and holding Lauren's hands who was now laying down beside her, facing her with watery eyes.

"Do you really mean what your telling me or is it just because you heard earlier?" Lauren asked while blushing.

"I really do. To be honest, the first time I saw you step inside this house, I thought it was a bad thing to have feelings for you since you're my soon-to-be-step-sister, but when I thought things through, I realized that I'm not going to let anything or anyone get in the what with what I'm feeling for you. I won't let them get between us." Amy held Lauren closer to her, with her hand on Lauren's back while the other girl's hands are on the back of Amy's neck.

"I still don't get it why you were hiding in my closet and decided to just come out. No pun intended." She asked while chuckling.

Amy smiled, "Well, I was going to find something about you and I did. I'm glad I did." Amy stared at Lauren's eyes for a couple of second and pulled her even closer. Lauren put her hands on the back of Amy's neck and leaned in. They kissed for the first time, feeling fireworks, seeing stars and hearing angels singing in the background. Lauren brushed her tongue on Amy's bottom lip asking for permission, which was quickly granted. They fought for dominance and of course, Lauren won, being the typical dominating her.

Amy whispered words to Lauren's ear, "I love you, Lauren. Sorry for the crow-come-bush on your hair." Amy giggled.

"It's croquembouche, and I love you too, donut face. Help me get rid of it though." Lauren replied and nuzzled her head in the crook of Amy's neck. The height difference was like an indicator that they were meant for each other, like a puzzle. They happily fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Make COOPERFELD grow stronger!<br>****Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


End file.
